Jean Passanante
| hometown = | spouse = Jack Shannon (1985-present) | children = Ruth Shannon | series1 = General Hospital | position1 = Co-Head Writer | character1 = | years1 = 2015-2017 | series2 = | position2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | position3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | position4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #FFCC00 | color text = black }} Jean Passanante (born June 26, 1953) is an screenwriter best known for her work in . Passanante got her start as an actress doing bit parts in the 1980s, including John Sayles's . In 1985, she married writer Jack Shannon. They are still married and have one daughter, Ruth Shannon. She got her start on soaps working as a staff writer on the ABC Daytime drama from 1992 to 1996. In 1996 she was promoted to the top position of Head Writer, only to be replaced in 1997. She remained as a staff writer until 1998, at which time she was made Co-Head Writer of the ailing soap opera . Passanante wrapped up the show's 35-year run in June 1999. The next month, she relieved creator of head writing duties after Nixon was called in to temporarily replace Megan McTavish. Passanante's contract with All My Children expired in 2001, and she was replaced by Richard Culliton. She was then hired by CBS in 2001, where she served as Co-Head Writer (second in command to Hogan Sheffer) until she was promoted to Head Writer in early 2005; she continued in that role through the show's 2010 cancellation. Following the cancellation of "As the World Turns", Passanante returned to One Life to Live as Associate Head Writer, a role she last served in 1998, until It's television cancellation in January 2012. Passanante was one of the writers who followed Ron Carlivati to General Hospital as breakdown writer from May 3, 2012 until November 25, 2013 when Passanante was named head writer of , working alongside Shelly Altman. Passanante's tenure was from December 23, 2013 to March 18, 2015, Passanante was also a breakdown writer for the show under Charles Pratt, Jr. from March 23, 2015 to June 18, 2015. In July 2015, Passanante and Altman returned to General Hospital as its co-head writers, replacing Carlivati. Passanante attended Dartmouth College. From January 25, 2008 through April 17, 2008, ATWT episodes were written by non-union writers due to Passanante and her team participating in the . It is speculated that Christopher Goutman and Vivian Gundaker took over as Head Writers. Passanante's post-strike episodes hit the airwaves on April 18, 2008. On June 6, 2017, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Passanante would retire as Co-Head Writer at the end of July.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/gh-scribe-jean-passanante-retirement-just-time/ Head writing history Positions held *Head Writer: January 2001 - August 2001 *Co-Head Writer: July 1999 - January 2001 *Co-Head Writer: July 1998 - June 25, 1999 The Last AW Writing Team *Leah Laiman (Head Writer), Jean Passanante (Co-Head Writer), Stephen Demorest, Melissa Salmons, Laura Maria Censabella, Judy Tate, Tom Wiggin, Tom King, Maura Penders, Richard Culliton, Shelly Altman, Carolyn Culliton, Richard J. Allen, Sofia Landon Geier, Lynn Martin, Gillian Spencer, Mary Sue Price, Edwin Klein, Gordon Rayfield, Courtney Simon, Eleanor Labine *Head Writer: May 25, 2005 - January 24, 2008, April 18, 2008 - October 5, 2009 with Leah Laiman, October 6, 2009 to June 4, 2010 with David Kreizman, June 7, 2010 - September 17, 2010 with Lloyd Gold *Co-Head Writer: September 2001 - May 24, 2005 General Hospital *Associate Head Writer: May 3, 2012 - November 25, 2013; August 13 - October 5, 2015 *Co-Head Writer: October 6, 2015 - July 27, 2017http://www.soapoperanetwork.com/2017/07/end-of-an-era-writer-jean-passanante-retires *Associate Head Writer: 1993 - 1996, 1997 - 1998, September 10, 2010 - January 13, 2012 *Co-Head Writer: 1996 - 1997 with Leah Laiman and Peggy Sloane *Co-Head Writer: December 23, 2013 – March 18, 2015 *Breakdown Writer: March 23, 2015 – June 18, 2015 Awards and nominations Daytime Emmy Awards: *Win, 2014, Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team for The Young and the Restless *Wins, 2002, 2004 and 2005, Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team for As the World Turns *Nomination, 2003, Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team for As the World Turns *Nomination, 2001 and 2002, Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team for All My Children *Win, 1994, Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team for One Life to Live (WGA) *Win, 2007, Best Daytime Serial for As the World Turns *Nominations, 2005 and 2006, Daytime Serials for As the World Turns *Win, 2001 and 2002, Daytime Serials for All My Children *Win, 1992 for "One Life to Live" See also *Characters created by Jean Passanante External links * Jean Passanante at IMDB References Category:Crew members